GOD, you must be joking
by juhanaidou27
Summary: Haruhi will be getting carried away by twins fate
1. Chapter 1 Meet the fiance

A girl with a short hair running bare foot wearing a beautiful night gown dress, holding her high heels in her hands and running as if her life depends on it. Breathing so loud, and having a pale skin due to very cold weather.

The girl is being pursue by three people wearing black suit in the midst of the central city.

"sigh.. Shit I should find a place to hide" The girl murmured while looking at her scratched feet.

Then she went inside a restaurant and then used the exit door to hide.

"I think I just lost them, thank god ..hah, hah," sighing as the girl kneels the ground so tiredly.

"THERE YOU ARE MISS HARUHI-SAMA" The guy said with black suit as he open the exit door together with other two people.

"Kyaah" surprise shout by the girl named by the guy as haruhi. "How did you find me?" haruhi ask as she stand slowly.

"You can't shake us off like that haruhi-sama, let's say were already use to it since it is not the first time escaping like that" The guy with black suit said while trying to get close to haruhi.

"Oh really, hehe then I guess we can talk about it and…"as haruhi wants to negotiate but suddenly got interrupted.

"NO NO miss harui-sama, We know you want us to lie again to your father. But it's not gonna happen because today is the most important day to your father" seriously said by the other guy in suit.

"How dare that old geezer do it to me." Angrily murmured by haruhi.

"Please just this once, please let me escape I promise I wouldn't let you three get fire, Please." as haruhi trying to put a puppy eyes.

"We're sorry Haruhi-sama, it's really an important matter so must deliver you to your father immediately." The body guard said while trying to avoid haruhi's eyes.

While the other bodyguard helps haruhi fix her dress and clean her foot. The black limo stop as the traffic light stops not that far from their place. The person inside the limo notice them. He stares to haruhi as if she recognizes her. But it suddenly got a go signal so he miss the opportunity to recognize who she really is.

"Darn it, I really don't wanna go. What should I do." Haruhi murmured as the bodyguard escort her inside the car.

"There's no used running haruhi-sama, We'll captured you again and again if you run right now" The bodyguard said as he start the engine.

After 20 minutes they arrive in the Fugioka mansion. It has a large scale of property and a large garden on the side. It would take you long if you walk the first gate to the main house.

The sides of the mansion were filled with different luxury cars own by the guest in the party. You can also see the butlers lining up in the door that will accept the guest. You can feel the aura giving by the wealthy people that wears elegant dresses and tuxedoes. Also the foods were all cook by professional chiefs in the world. The guest invited were mostly the presidents and CEO's of different companies in the world and many popular celebrities.

As the orchestra continuous to play, Haruhi's father interrupted the music and make his welcome speech.

"Now now let's all settle everyone. I, thank you for all gathering here as we celebrate the 18th birthday of my dearest daughter. Let's continue to party and celebrate the 18th year,.. that I have become the father of my beloved and sweet haruhi fujioka." Proudly said by her father as he points the second floor where haruhi will make his way.

Everyone put all their wines in the table as they applause and give her a warm welcome.

While haruhi keeps on murmuring about something. She walks down the stairs trying her best to keeps the fake smile and wave her hands side way.

-haruhi's POV—

-5 minutes before the introduction-

Damn it, having a party again and again sucks. I will surely kill that old geezer of mine later. Why does he have to do it again and again. He knows how I hate parties. Now that I'm drag here I really don't have choice, have I?. I hate my father but I wouldn't like it if I will be the reason why my father's name will be crushes after this. Guess I'll play along and I promise to disappear after that.

Yes!, that's right I will immediately disappear after that. And Since I'm already 18 I can do whatever I want !. I will take some cloths with me and live somewhere independently and be free from him. Whahaahah. Yes, I can do whatever I want from now on. So ill make this last appearance to my father as a farewell gift.

Still I really hate crowds that it makes me sick. But I have to hang in there and do it right. Guess it can't be help faking smile wouldn't hurt that much I think.

Now that my stupid father is starting. I should make it right and after I walk this stairs I will only thank them then that's it I'll make my exit.

"Haruhi-sama, please wait here and when the spotlight is on make your way to the center stair." Said the maid.

Ah, okay.

"Ready haruhi-sama.. okay 1,2, go" (( the maid said while giving a happy smile.))

God walking with high heels on, sure is a mess I can't walk properly. Okay I have to walk slowly not to step in my dress. And what's with them looking at me like they want to kill me. Gosh I have to make it faster or else I might be killed by their stares.

-end of haruhi's POV—

-normal POV—

As haruhi walks down the stairs her father keeps on staring at her and trying his best not to cry.

And when haruhi get's on the stage. Her father gave her a big and tight hug.

"Ohhh, my dear haruhi I didn't know you grow this much. " her father said while embracing her daughter.

"Okay okay you can let go of me now." Haruhi grip as she feels the tightness of his hug.

Her father let go and so the guest give them a big applause.

Haruhi gets the microphone of her father.

"Thank you for all coming in the party and please enjoy." Haruhi hurriedly said

After haruhi gave her speech she push back the microphone to her father giving a very angry look and then walks down the stage.

"WAIT, my dear haruhi I have not yet given you my present." Her father hurriedly said as he notice the stare of her daughter giving.

Haruhi stops and trying to make a very fake smile saying " WHAT is it my DEAR father?"

"Ugh, y…yeah" her father got out of word when he already notice the bad mood aura his daughter showing.

" O..Okay listen everyone. The reason of this party is not only to celebrate the birthday of my daughter but also to announce to all of you, the person who will someday take my place in the future. In short I want everyone to meet the one and only fiancé that my daughter will marry." Her father humbly said as he get someone stand beside him.

Haruhi was out of her mind from the sudden situation. She just stood like a stone in the side having a clueless face while her father introduced the fiancé of HER to everyone.

"His name is Kaoru Hitachiin the only son of the Hitachiin clothing li…li….line." Her father said and when he again notice the burning eyes of haruhi.

"H…haru..hi my dear please cccoo….me here. "her father nervously said while trying to talk to haruhi.

Haruhi immediately shove people around her and starting to walk fast as she could.

"O..Oh my, My daughter is just shy, please continue the music maestro and let's make this day memorable to everyone." Loud but Getting out of sweat voice of her father.

Her father and kaoru walking down the stairs together.

"Sorry 'bout that Kaoru-kun, It's just that haruhi is on the bad mood today and I know when she cools her head down she'll be the kindest girl in the worl." her father explained to clueless kaoru.

"No, I expect that much from her since we were childhood friends, I know her so I guess I know what she might be thinking now." Kaoru said while looking a far to haruhi walking fast to the exit.

-haruhi's POV—

DAMN! damn them, how I wish I didn't come here in the first place and just run away. How dare him introduced kaoru as my FIANCE. And that idiot kaoru getting his play again. What the hell does he wants now THAT JERK.

Okay, now that I'm at my limit. I will make sure they'll never find me this time.

to be continued ~~~


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

**Previously:**

**Haruhi was drag by her father to attend her own birthday party though she resisted in the end she attended and got the most possible news...Her father introduce her fiance to all. **

**And to continue the story please read the chapter 2 "The confession"**

* * *

**Back to the story:  
**

Okay, now that I'm at my limit. I will make sure they'll never find me this time.

**-normal POV—**

Haruhi hurriedly go to her room and drag a bag out of the closet. She packs her under ware, a pair of jeans and shirts.

She also changes her gown to a pair of blue jeans, simple plain white shirt and black jacket. And when haruhi is prepare to go and approached the door.

Someone suddenly open the door that pushes her backward.

"WHaa…" as haruhi got push away.

The person came in with a grin smile in his face.

"As I thought this is gonna happen." the person said while giving a smile and trying to get close to haruhi.

"KA….KA ….KAORU!, why the hell are you in my room,! " haruhi said while trying to avoid him

"Well, you hear your father, he says from now ON I AM your fiancé, and can't you get any nicer than this, we haven't seen each other for almost 3 years or more I think. Didn't you miss me!" Kaoru says as he stares at her.

"Y….yeah about that, I will tell my father later to call off the engagement and like hell I'll miss someone like you. Did you think that I have forgotten those bad memories you have gave to me!" haruhi said as she sit in the bed looking pissed.

"Ahhh ! that actually…" kaoru says as he's trying to remember something.

And at that moment haruhi is making a nervous face like she is expecting something in what will kaoru say.

But suddenly someone knock the door that surprises them both.

"Haruhi-chan 3" happily said by the person who opens the door.

"OH !" haruhi's surprise voice.

"Haruhi-chan ~~ happy birthday !" the person says while walking fast and is going to jumps on her.

**((*flops))** As the person landed to haruhi.

"Honey! Thanks, but can you get off now?." Haruhi grips as honey is giving her a close hug.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" kaoru exclaimed as if he wants to be notice by honey.

"Wha.. Kaoru-chan!" as honey get off from haruhi and sit besides her.

**((*sigh))** haruhi sigh as if she just got drown from a water.

"Hi long time no see, honey-sempai, you look adorable…as always. " kaoru's reply as he got himself a chair to sit.

"You too, long time no see. How are you in London?, I haven't heard anything from you after I graduated." Honey says as he stares kaoru head to foot.

Some maid came in and serves kaoru a tea and strawberry cake. And so honey hurriedly sit in the sofa for the cake. After the maid finish she gets out of the room.

"I didn't know you and my cousin honey are close, I thought you were just schoolmates back in the states?" haruhi said with a surprise look.

"Of course I know honey-sempai. He exiles in sports, literature, and mostly in girls. There wouldn't be a person in our school that doesn't know him. " kaoru reply's as he making a ((nostalgic face)).

"Hehe, oh you're just exaggerating things kaoru-chan. And yeah! By the way I hear that you two are engaged.! Congrats " honey happily said while eating the cake the maid had serve.

"Wait, honey you know that too.?"haruhi surprisingly said and stood up .

"Heheheheh.." kaoru reply only with big smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Uncle especially told me that. And I'm surprise to know that the guy he picks is kaoru." honey says as he keeps on eating the cake in his plate.

"Woah!, WOW I'm impress!, How come I am the LAST one to know it. And kaoru don't you dare give me that (I'm happy to know) look in your Face" haruhi piss off tone as she realize the hazy situation she had.

"Hehehe, Uncle is very happy when he said it to me. So HARUHI-chan, I suggest you to BEHAVE properly and don't give uncle another headache and just obey even once, please. You'll listen to me right haruhi-chan 3." Honey sweetly said yet threatening tone to haruhi as if his giving a warning stare that if you do something not nice I'll kill you.

Haruhi froze up and immediately push the bag away.

"ah. Honey! Come on! Not you too." Haruhi, giving a disappointing tone.

"Now, I'll go back to the party." As honey stands and give kaoru a whisper voice saying. "Good luck 3" as if they had a malicious motive.

Kaoru wink back that reply's to honey's whisper.

"NO!, honey please don't go. And I need you now." Haruhi shouts at the moment honey closes the door.

"Why do you have to shout!, Do I look like ill attack you any moment and eat you. Gosh that's rude. And it's not like i will do it now. " kaoru said while giving a cold face.

"now? Wahhhhh, you're definitely planning on something. Move away from me!" haruhi shouts as if kaoru is already doing something bad.

"What, how can I even move away if I'm already this far from you!. Idiot. Well if you're shouting anyway wanna make me do something bad?" giving a malicious smile kaoru is walking near to haruhi.

"No, don't come!. Shoo shoo." Haruhi's treating kaoru a dog and find herself trap in the wall.

The moment kaoru reach haruhi, he push his right hand besides haruhi's head as if his already declaring that he successfully trap haruhi in a corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" haruhi's face blush and her voice fade.

"Why, what do you want me to do?" kaoru's tempting voice give haruhi a very red face and he still keeps on getting closer and closer.

"Actually the other reason why I'm back here is because of you.- You CONFESS to me so damn late, you know! Why do you have to do it exactly the moment I hopped on in the plane to London. " kaoru explain while giving a serious face.

"Th…..That That was also your fault you know. Why do you have to study in the abroad so suddenly." haruhi's reply while trying to avoid the eyes kaoru making.

"MY FAULT? What if I didn't study in abroad will it give you an opportunity to confess." kaoru's face is getting close that it only got centimeters apart from haruhi's face.

"S….still you went there and leave me here didn't you." A very timid voice from haruhi.

"Ye…Yeah but you give a good shock there and it was so sudden that I feel like my world stops and when I realize I am already in the London." Kaoru said with a blush face.

"What do you mean by that ! and don't you dare give me your reply now. Don't think that I still like you now… after….After you have keep me waiting for 3 years" haruhi's reply as she meet kaoru's serious eye.

"Really, you're saying you don't like me now. But aren't you getting affected right now, that you can't meet my eyes. And still you persist that you didn't like me anymore." Kaoru's tone is more like he is tempting haruhi.

"Shu….shut up. It's because I feel like I'm suffocated that my face is a little red and why would you care now. You…you didn't even give me your reply from my confession, so why are you getting carried away and giving me that looks as if I have betrayed you or something." Haruhi's voice while giving a very red cheeks.

"My reply? Why isn't it obvious right now? Or do I have to say it properly now." Kaoru said while looking at haruhi's face.

"Of…. Of course." haruhi's reply after a gulp on her throat.

"Well tell you the truth, - I am the one who is responsible in this engagement since I am the first one to approach your father about it. And luckily he gave me the approval." Kaoru said while his eyes is off to haruhi's neck.

"WHAT .! Why?" haruhi'said while making a cute face.

"That was a long story and did you ever think that I have taken my eyes off you after this whole three years we're separated?" kaoru reply as he keeps on staring haruhi.

"what do you mean?" haruhi.

"Well you can say that I have someone reliable that will make SURE no other guys can come near you." Kaoru.

"Whaa… who? And I didn't notice that! - So basically your saying that while your away you have someone to make all guys avoid me at all cost. - I see so that is exactly why I am getting avoided by others". Haruhi.

"Yeah…it's all because I LIKE YOU, I like you so much that I almost die while missing you. - Since we meet I have already like you but you said to me that you only see me as a brother." Kaoru's voice got gentler and gentler.

"…"

Haruhi was speechless at the same time she looks at kaoru's red face.

"-I ….If you miss me that much you could have just come home." Haruhi.

"Idiot. I would've done that if you have confess to me much earlier." Kaoru.

"Still you should have come back do you know how much pain you have cost me. " haruhi's posture relaxed at the same time grab kaoru's collar.

"Well, you can't blame me. I have to study hard and make sure that I have the quality to become your fiancé. "kaoru exclaimed and holds haruhi's hand.

Haruhi let go off his collar and kaoru grab the opportunity to hold on to haruhi's hands.

"You could have just tell me that and I will be the one to go to your side." Haruhi.

The both are staring at each other and is both holding their hands near their chest.

"You can''t blame me, I have to concentrate and it's not important now. The important here is that I am here and I'm still not late to claim you MINE." Kaoru said while holding haruhi's hand tight.

"W….well yeah maybe..!" haruhi bluff.

"M….ma…maybe?" kaoru's shocking tone.

"Yeah, you know I actually have someone I lik….." haruhi's bluff but got interrupted by kaoru.

"Don't you dare think about it and who the Fuck is this guy!" kaoru's angry voice makes haruhi giggle.

"ah…..ahaa…ahahahahhahahahah" haruhi laughs a loud as she let her hand slip on kaoru's hold.

"The hell your laughing at!. You're already mine so I wouldn't even allow you to go near other guys." kaoru's tone like he's confuse from what he just heard.

"Just kidding- like I can love again aside from you." Haruhi surprisingly said and also got surprise herself.

"Hooo.. You Do still like me now" kaoru's intimidating voice.

"No…..no, I'm also ki…kidding" haruhi's nervous answer.

"Really you're not! Really….." kaoru says while grabbed haruhi's head. "Say that again 'coz I really didn't hear you." Kaoru's playful tone.

The both got closer that kaoru looks like he's about to kiss her.

"Whaaaa…. What do you think you're doing. Let go!" haruhi said while trying to push back kaoru but it didn't.

"Hehe, like I will. Just tell me…. you like me then I'll let you go of you." Kaoru that keeps on getting closer and closer.

"I….I like you, okay until now I have keep on liking you. Happy.?"haruhi said while having a very red face.

"Hooooo. Yep I know and I'm very happy so happy." kaoru smirks.

Suddenly Kaoru grab haruhi's waist on his right hand while staring at her face. While haruhi is getting carried away, kaoru use his other hand to touch her face slowly and getting it near his face. Then slowly he closes his eyes and smack a kiss on haruhi's lips.

Haruhi was shock after the sudden kiss and is looking at kaoru with a very cute face. Haruhi puts her hands in his neck and so then kaoru tighten the hold in her waist and gives haruhi a French kiss.

The both enjoy the moment but…

***knock *knock ….*knock *knock**

* * *

**Wanna know what happen next? Me too, **

**So please tell me what you think so that i can adjust some of it.  
**

**I'll post as soon as I can so please stay tune and PLEASE please post a review of what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

***knock *knock ….*knock *knock**

As the both hear the door the two got separated in an instant.

Then haruhi bluntly said "Y…yo…You can come in." together with a clearing in her throat.

A maid came in "Kaoru-sama is being summon by your father in his room."

" ! ! , kaoru? Why?" haruhi asked.

"Your father didn't say anything but that. Please come with me kaoru-sama." The maid reply while showing the direction to haruhi's father room.

"Oh, okay …haruhi, I'll be back." Kaoru walked out of the room.

"….. (0.0) …." Haruhi pause for a moment thinking what just happen earlier.

After the door was closed by the maid.

Haruhi hurriedly swim in her bed, rolling and also holding her lips.

**-haruhi's POV & narration from the past—**

God, you must be playing on to me now. I thought I had move on from kaoru BUT why is it my heart suddenly gone out wild when I see him again and most especially when ..HE ….he just kiss me.

I thought this feeling wouldn't come back anymore. After all those three years I haven't seen him. Now I'm getting to remember our past again. Those smile of his…, those eyes….., those gentle voice, those pink hair, and those times how much we had fun when we were kids.

I can't forget how he caught my eyes when he suddenly appears out of nowhere.

I guess that must happen 10 years back I think.

When I was lost out in the forest in midst of our field trip, I was so happy following the bunny that I lost track my way back. After realizing that I was lost I cried so much and then suddenly he appears out of the blue.

"_God, aren't you getting tired of crying and why are here anyway this is supposed to be my hideout. No other people but me knows this place_."

He said it while getting up from his sleeping post.

I shut my mouth in instant I saw him. There I stare at him looking so closely in his eyes.

I was too distracted by him that I forgot that I was just crying earlier.

But a lizard hopped on my hand, I panicked then jump on him. We stare at each other for a minute but when I realized that it was getting darker. I cried again. And when I was crying on his chest he didn't push me, instead he brush my head like a puppy and said gently.

"_Don't worry I'll help you out, your lost right.? So stop crying too much because I'm here.-_"

Though I forgot what he said next because I suddenly lost consciousness but I'm sure that at that moment he really cares for me and let me sleep on his chest.

And when I wake up I was already on my bed. Besides me was my worried father that was already sleeping. I wake him up, and asked what happened? But I didn't get a clear answer about the boy. So I search for him alone in the entire school. But I didn't get to find him. I was so sad that I lost my own character.

My father got worried so he held parties again and again.

I appreciate that but it didn't help me look more energetic and in the one party he held for our Company's anniversary.

Though I didn't attend it myself and still inside my room I was too thirsty that I went to the kitchen and look for a drink.

And so luckily when I was about to approach the chief in the kitchen, one kid suddenly bump onto me and the both of us got push. I didn't know who was it at first and so I shouted out of tantrum saying curse words after I have glimpse on his face I got totally shock and had let go of the glasses I'm holding I was so embarrassed and eventually happy that I have finally see him again. He too was also shock and apologizes immediately.

There kaoru's mom came in and apologizes too, followed by my father that was so shock that I finally came out of my room.

And there when the both of us got introduced. We just smile to each other and became friends. There we start playing, we also attended the same schools we're too attach that we look like siblings.

I was affected by it but I didn't get in my head. I have come to like him more and more.

The happy moment we had shattered when he give me his news.** HE'S GOING ABROAD.** I was like **WHAT!**

I thought our friendship is enough as long as I know I have him on my side and everything will be okay BUT when he said that he'll study in the London for good. It froze all my body and so my mind but I help myself thinking that he'll come back again after he graduate there.

BUT when I asked him out of curiosity How long is he going to stay there.

He said "_let's see your asking how long I'll be there ?… it depends! ..,if I have found something interesting there maybe I will not come again and stay there for good._" After he said those words my mind totally went black.

**-day's past but I'm still thinking about what to do—**

But the day came where he will be going to London. While saying each other's goodbye in the airport. I'm still thinking what to do and a thought spoof in my head that what if he found himself a girlfriend there and set me aside, what will I do?. And so at the last moment where I'm still seeing a glimpse of him I shouted "**KAORU, I LIKE YOU, I LIKE YOU….!**" So loudly that I have all the attention in the people present in the airport.

I didn't know what to do next. And while thinking about it I didn't notice the time have skip so fast and have spent this whole time thinking what will I do next that I have confess to him.

***sigh-**

**-END of haruhi's POV-**

* * *

**Author:  
**

**So what do you think so far?  
**


	4. Chapter 4 please, take mine instead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

.

**Present…**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Ryoji-sama, Kaoru-sama is with me." She informed the moment she opened the door.

"Oh, Kaoru-kun welcome!" Ryoji greeted, setting aside the wine glass he had in hand. His gaze was then fixated to Kaoru as a fathom look ran on his face.

"…Ranka-san, thank you." Kaoru said.

Ranka was a nickname of Haruhi's father.

Ranka used his hand and signaled the maids to leave the room. The maids bowed their head accordingly and left.

"Kaoru-kun, I don't know how to express my gratitude towards you… but I still want to thank you for all of the things that you have done for my daughter. I know that you will take care of her and she won't shed any tear while she's at your side," He paused, glancing to his wine glass. Then, he faced the younger man with a look of warning, "However, if I ever witness a single drop of tear would spill from her eyes, your dear life is at stake."

"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't forgive myself if ever I see her cry because of me…" He presented a smile, "I know how much you love her, so I will love her in your stead and stay by her side forever. So, please Ranka-san don't worry. I'll make you princess my QUEEN and I will do everything I can to make her happy." Kaoru answered with mixed seriousness and sincerity.

Ranka nodded before he stood up and approached the younger man. "Thank you. I know I can count on you, Kaoru-kun, *sniff*" He said, putting a hand on Kaoru's right shoulder. A very lonely look was stretched across his face as the thought that his beloved daughter would be leaving his care.

Days had passed. Kaoru and Haruhi hung out to make up for the days they have been separated. Kaoru placed aside his work and focused his attention on making Haruhi happy.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Haruhi shouted, holding her head like she's going crazy.

"Hahaha! Come one!" Kaoru playfully smirked. Currently enjoying his time on making fun of Haruhi.

"Urgh! Get me out of here!" She protested. A vein popped on her forehead.

"Why?" He asked, feigning innocence and earned a pointed glare from the other. "We're here anyway so no backing up. Hehehe,"

"You jerk! You know I'm afraid of heights so WHY THE HELL," She paused, swallowing a lump on her throat, "WHY THE HELL AM I GONNA BE PARTICIPATING IN BUDGIE JUMPING!"

"It's fun!" He chirped, walking closely to the brunette. He snapped his finger, signaling the attendant to tighten their legs together.

Haruhi blinked. "No… It's not fun. Get me out of here…" She pleadingly blinked her eyes that could rival a cute pup, "I'll watch you down there. Please let me go."

He bluntly refused, fighting off the warmness that was threatening to surface on his cheeks, "You can't. We're gonna do it together. Just shut your eyes while we're jumping. You're free to shout soooo loud and no one would care. Promise, it will be fine." He comfortingly uttered, patting her head like a puppy.

Giving up, she sighed and slightly nodded.

The wind was so strong.

They neared the edge.

Haruhi bit her lower lip, controlling her shaking fear in her.

She wouldn't be stupid enough to not notice the obvious distance of the ground and below them was a very clear view of a river.

Before she could do anything, the attendant pushed them towards the edge.

Without wasting any millisecond, she exclaimed, "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She buried her onto his chest when her voice sadly reached its peak.

Catching a quick glimpse of her horror-stricken face, he amusingly smirked, patted her head and securingly held her within his arms.

The huge garter made them bounce multiple of times and Haruhi could have sworn it would take forever before this crazy adventure that Kaoru had proposed would stop.

She clutched unto his shirt, shutting her eyes firmly closed.

The bounce gradually turned slower, and a few moments later, they were steadily hanging in a downward position.

On the other hand, the attendant, together with his crew, pulled them up.

She sprinkled some water on Kaoru's face, sending a very pissed off glare.

"Hey!" He reacted.

She rolled her eyes.

He shot a boyish grin, "Wasn't hat fun?!" He announced, swaying his pink hair that made the water on his hair to shot on every corner.

"You jerk!" She pointed and made her way through the knee-level river water.

His golden orbs widened.

He followed her, "Haruhi, Don't be mad,"

"…"

He caught her wrist and he made her face him.

Her chocolate brown eyes avoided his gaze.

"Don't be mad," He repeated, putting a dry white towel on her head.

She wasn't giving up yet.

Kaoru cupped her face and made her look at him, "Besides, you promised to have dinner with me." He reminded.

Haruhi's frown turned rather half-baked, resulting for his grin to widen.

She remembered her promise.

***ring* *ring***

That totally killed the moment.

Kaoru released her.

"Haruhi, wait for me outside." He told her before he slightly turned around. Then, he looked over his shoulder, making his golden eyes look straight onto her brown ones, "I'll get my motorcycle from the parking lot. It won't be long."

She merely nodded as he walked away.

-Haruhi's POV-

I heard his phone rang. I initiatively looked at his face. Luckily, regardless of the stretching distance between us, my sharp eyes caught sight of a smile on his lips when he fished his phone out of his pocket. He looked like he was actually waiting for that call.

Shaking my head, I heaved out a retiring sigh. That cliff drained out my energy.

I then walked myself to the place where I know Kaoru would pick me up.

It had been ten minutes and there was no sight of him.

I shifted on my weight on my other leg.

"Ahem." A cough came.

I dragged my eyes to the side and saw a handsome guy. I tend not to care so I raised a brow that matched a strict person.

However, I earned an opposite response.

He shot me a wink before asking, "Umm, are you waiting for someone?"

_DUH! Isn't that so damn obvious?_ I wanted to say, but I didn't voice it out. A waste of energy. And instead, I distanced myself from him.

I casted a glance at him and he winked again and annoyingly walked closer. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Unexpectedly, an arm was hung on my shoulder and my head instantly jerked upwards. The arm belonged to the stranger.

Are we close?

'Cause I seriously don't know him.

I tried to shake it away but it won't detach. I was about to use my hand to _temperately _pinch it, when I heard a loud voice stopped me.

"Hey!"

Before I knew it, I was pulled away from the stranger.

I could only stare at the glare that my boyfriend had. He looks like his going to kill someone.

"What do you want from my GIRL." He demanded, rendering my speechlessly shocked. I know that we are in that kind of relationship… but hearing it directly from his was… crazy.

_my GIRL._

_my GIRL._

_my GIRL._

My cheeks warmed and the next exchanges were left unknown since he pulled me to his chest.

"O-Okay," I heard the stranger say and disappointment was evident in his voice.

Unconsciously, I smiled. Kaoru is so dependable. He—

"Are you okay?" He whispered to my ear, breaking my train of thought.

I detached myself and nodded in agreement whilst hiding my face under my bangs. I couldn't find my voice to speak and my heart was beating so fast.

"Anyway, let's go. I have prepared something that I am sure you'll like." He said as he put the helmet on my head.

Pulling my voice back, I asked while adjusting the helmet, "Where are we going anyway?"

He sent me on of his heart stopping smile. Again. "Secret," He said.

I huffed, watching him hop on his BMW HP2.

I hopped on his motor. After he put his helmet on, he grab hold of my hands, pulled it and made me hug him. Primarily, I wanted to withdraw my hands. This is rather awkward… though, my body was not reacting on my own will.

Giving up, I rested my head to his broad back. His boyfriend after all.

Throughout our trip, I finally voiced out the question that had been bugging me for quite sometime now.

"Who we're you talking to earlier in the phone?"

"Ah that, it's nothing special." He answered.

I saw his smile by the mirror and I deciphered that he had something under his sleeves.

I scowled. _His hiding something._

I was about to ask but that question disappeared once I noticed the unusual speed of the motor. I glanced at the speedometer, resulting for my eyes to widen.

We're way to fast. I thought.

I tightened my arms around him, "Hey, are we on a race? 'Cause I feel like if I let go of you now, I'll be blown away."

"It's okay. We will be fine and you better hold onto me tighter."

I wanted to instantly withdraw my hand and hit this guy's head… sadly I can't. Tch. Touch luck.

"Ha! You wish!" I provoked without decreasing my arms' strength. I then mumbled, pouting my eyes, "But I'm rather excited to where we are going…"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your reaction once we get there," He cheekily replied, gluing his eyes to the road.

I inwardly gulped, disregarding this warm sensation within my chest._ Luckily, he's not looking at me… or else…_

Silence came after that short chat.

The speed had remained constant… and it was scaring me.

_Its okay, Kaoru is a good motor racer…_ I mentally convinced myself as I bit my lower lip. _This kind of speed is natural and a piece of cake to him._

_But…_

-End of Haruhi's POV-

-Normal POV-

As they traveled the long road… there was something that would happen that was beyond their expectations.

Way ahead of them was an eighteen-wheeler truck that was running at a high speed. Its driver was busy on singing his favorite rock music that he failed to notice that it had lost its break.

The driver decided to light his cigarette, causing for him to notice that the road had gone foggy. Too foggy that only the back light of the cars could be seen.

The driver widened his eyes in hope for his sight to be much clearer. Just then, he caught sight of a red light ahead of him that he stepped on the break.

Nothing.

He stepped on it harder.

Still nothing.

His cigarette fell from his gaped mouth and his eyes widened even more.

As panic shook him violently, he stepped on the break a lot of times even though the speed took the opposite result… it was picking up more speed.

He looked outside his window, _if I jump right now, I can save my life._

His truck was coming closer to the light ahead. Without anymore choice, he made the truck turn to the left to avoid any victim from the other car ahead.

***SCREEEEECCHHHH***

With its speed, the truck's wheels drifted, however, it ended up stumbling—a complete opposite of its driver's earlier ideas.

-Kaoru's POV-(minutes earlier)

Sigh.

I love this day… the air seemed like to cheer me up… but is it going to rain? Tch. Nevermind. After this day, everything between me and Haruhi will change. Everyday will be perfect.

I have already prepared all things that were needed and the only thing was left is the bearer of the ring… that is now with me.

I smiled.

"Haruhi, do you know why I like you?" I asked out of blue.

"H-Huh?" She stuttered.

'You see, I like… I like everything about you. Your round eyes, your short black hair, your voice, that rare caring side of you, "I paused, "And most of all, that amazing brave side of you. I like those traits of yours, so will you promise me that you won't change?"

It took her less than five seconds to pull a reply.

"Uh… ye-yeah, of course." Sadly, she was behind me. Technically, I want to see her face… but I can't take my eyes off the road.

Her hug somehow tightened. "Kaoru, by all means your mine and I'm yours. You already know that I can only love one person in my life and that only tells you that you are not permitted to leave my side unless I say so."

Her voice was commanding and firm—but it made my heart go wild.

"I know." I answered her.

Everything was so perfect.

I blinked, confused.

_Huh? I didn't know that it's foggy in this area. Woah! It had gotten insanely cold._

"Haruhi, are you cold?" I asked, checking her up.

"I'm fine." She blandly answered, nodding her head.

_This image is so cliché—more like where ghosts would appear out of nowhere._ I thought as a shiver ran down my spine.

I squinted my eyes, I caaan't see properly what's in front of this damn fog.

***SCREEEEECCCHH!* *crash***

_What the! What was that?!_ I alarmingly thought.

My eyes widen at the very sight of a huge truck rolling towards us.

"Haruhi, hold tightly." I instructed and she did as what I told her.

"What's going on?" She queried and I could pick up alarm on her voice.

"Just hold on." I told her, evading her question.

When the truck came close, I immediately drifted the motor to the side, causing the tires to produce that screeching sound. Then, I turned to Haruhi and grabbed her. We jumped, rolled down the road and I didn't need to witness that my motor was flattened by the truck.

I securing held Haruhi. Then, I pinned her down, protecting her from any debris.

My mind was flooded with thoughts… frightening thoughts. I didn't want those to happen… if something will happen to Haruhi because of me… I'd rather **DIE**.

I saw another car came, got caught in the accident and another explosion came.

_No this can't be._

"Haruhi, stand up."

She nodded, fear was etched on her face.

I helped her up, and without telling her, we ran.

Though, that was short-lived when a car suddenly appeared before us… it was running too fast.

Everything was going to fast that ideas were almost vague… almost for an idea was rather better.

"Haruhi… I'm sorry." I said.

"Get away from here." I added.

Our eyes locked and my time slowed down, like the god was playing it in slow motion.

Tires screeches sounded louder… it was heading towards my direction.

"No!" She contradicted.

_You're always stubborn… but that's one thing I liked about you too._

Pulling a smile, I gave her hand a tight squeeze, let it go and pushed her to the side with all my might. I hated to admit but this will be my end… and **not for her**.

Then, I closed my eyes, praying.

_Please… I still want Haruhi to live. I'll gladly offer my life for her sake… So please, PLEASE let her survive this._

I took a deep breath in, _but I wish I could see her again…_

***BOOOOOMMMMMMMM***


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

***flashback**

Kaoru and haruhi got involved in an accident where kaoru sacrifice his own life to save haruhi. Haruhi faint from all that happen in where she witness kaoru die in from of her. A lot of victims got involve and it became the headlines of all telecast report.

***End of flashback **

Everything that had happen was too fast for haruhi to comprehend. All she knew is she is in the hospital. Looking dull not wanting to think and don't want to recall what have happen. She stares at the ceiling, her eyes are being emotionless.

"HARUHI." Her father screamed noticing that haruhi had gain consciousness.

"My dear, haruhi are you ok." Grabbing her solder firmly crying. *sniff *sniff

"Go get a doctor!" he shouted to his assistant.

"Haruhi, are you fine huh? Please tell d—daddy what you need." Getting panicked in showing the fruits in the able.

**-haruhi's pov—**

_As I open my eyes I found a white ceiling and a very familiar beat. There I found myself lying on a hospital bed I can hear some gossips by my side. And found my father busy talking to his assistant. I don't know what to think nor to think anything. How I wish I didn't wake up….._

_Getting harass by my father, I don't know what to do. I want to scream so loud and throw things around. I just don't know what to do. I feel like my soul is not present on my body right now._

"Haruhi, I'm so H.A.P.P.Y you wake up , y-you have been sleeping for 2 months. " he said that gives consciousness to my mind.

_2 months ! how can I sleep that much. Exactly wha- _

Upon recalling the incident my tears burst out in my eyes and got out of control, my whole body stiff and started to shake so uncontrollable.

_K-KAO-KAORU KAORU KAORU !_ looking at my hands. That linger my mind to some of memories where I saw kaoru -.

" KAORU, where's K—Kaoru." I said to my father that force him to make a very serious face.

"Honey, kaoru's-" I don't know why but my reflex immediately shut his mouth using my two shaking hands.

Looking closely to his expression makes me want to faint. My tears flooded my eyes, I bite my lips that prevents me to cry aloud. My whole body got numb and fell into the bed.

My eyes continue to cry_._ I can feel a heavy burden on my back.

"H—ha—haruhi. Please don't be like that, seeing you like that give me twice the pain you have." He said trying to comfort my back.

A doctor came and injected some medicine that makes haruhi sleep again.

Haruhi's father arranged her blanket and sit by her side.

****After getting discharged from the hospital - i took some time to think deeply and silence all my thoughts. Even though it has been months since the accident i can still feel like it happen yesterday. I immediately went to kaoru's grave. Upon arriving on his own grave stone, my whole body shake and started crying. I reminisce all the good things wee had together, the times we fought together. I took my time sitting beside his grave stone.

Upon staring on the grasses I saw a foot the makes me rise my head - It was Honey - my cousin, he convince me to go home and have a rest. I refuse but he insisted to make me stand up and walk. It's the first time i saw honey's cute and cheerful face turn to opposite. I tried my best not to cry in front of him but his comfort makes me cry hard on his arm. He patted my head like a kid and said "_it's okay haru-chan, go cry don't hide it inside you. Cry let it out of you until you have drain the tears in yous eye._"he said holding me tightly on his chest.

******-Normal POV-**

**6 months later**

"_Haru-chan 3_"

"….Honey" haruhi said with a very low tone.

"Ne…ne… ne.., _haru-chan, a friend gave me some excess ticket to some nice club. I wanna come but I don't have an acquaintance so please….will you come with me.3? _" he said so cheerfully making a puppy eye.

"Sorry honey, I can't." as haruhi move away from honey.

"_eh! B—but haru-chan, you have been in your room this whole past 6 months. Aren't you bored.? 3 _" he said rising the blue curtain in her room.

"NO. Please leave me alone." Lay again in her bed and cover with a blanket.

A vein pop on honey's head that forces him to harshly pull the blanket. "HARU-CHAN!," he said folding his arm.

"..H-honey please." She said turning to the other side of the bed.

"_Kaoru's already Dead, !_" he said that immediately force haruhi to sit up.

"….shut up, I don't want to hear it know."

"_His already dead, so please accept it and move on in your life._" Ha said trying to comfort her.

"_I know…I know so shut up. Until now it is still hard for me to accept the fact that he's gone. The memories when we were together feels like yesterday. And everytime I sleep I get to see his face. I don't know what to do. He's invading my whole body. _" she said and started to fall a tears.

"….._haru-chan_" he grab haruhi and hug her.

*sniff *sniff

"Honey, I don't know what to do without him. I just-" she said crying to honey's arm.

"_Haru-chan, you see—I didn't mean you have to forget him, I know how you love kaoru so much. Kaoru's a very good boy. That's why you like him. But think carefully Haru-chan Kaoru die because HE SAVE you. Kaoru chose to save your life than his because he loves you the most. If ever kaoru's seeing you right now he might be in great pain. Because his one that doesn't want to see you crying the most. So please have a happy life like kaoru want you to be.! _" he said gently, scrubbing haruhi's head.

"…..*sob t-thank you honey." She said rising his head.

"_Now, you'll come with me in the club 3_" he said with a big smile on the face.

"eh? -wait-" before she could say anything honey already make a dash out the room.

The ticket flops in the floor that give her a long sigh

**Beverly Club's Anniversary Party**

_Main Guest: **Bishou Band**_

_9:00-12:00 20xx/24/12_

" Next week? kaoru, I hope you don't mind." She muttered.

**The next day**

**-haruhi's POV- **

_*ring *ring I_ immediately grab my phone to answer.

"Hello, honey? "

"_Sorry, haru-chan please go ahead, I will be late because of some problems. Sorry _" honey said over the phone.

"O-okay, anyway it's still early so I'll just roam around the area." I said looking at my watch.

_Ugh…..so cold. The snow's starting to fall again. _Folding my arms tight from the cold _Christmas huh. _Staring at the people exchanging gifts.

_Sigh, - _saw a vacant bench and sit.

A lot f people pass in my front but what caught my attention the most is the glimpse of kaoru's face. That alerts my soul and stood up.

"_Kaoru-kaoru.."! _hurriedly walked closer to confirm. There were a lot of people around me so it was hard to move. I tried to walk faster not moving my eyes from him. "_It really is kaoru. –Excuse me.!"_ making a zigzag way through the crowd.

"_KAORU .!" Calling out_ for his name yet unheard _Ugh please wait kaoru.- _ getting bump by all the by passer I saw kaoru make a right turn in a corner..

"_KAORU!" _ I have Lost sight of him. And when I turn the corner where he turn -no one was there. It was a dead end fire wall.

I don't know what to say to myself. I might be hallucinating things. I look like a stupid woman." _Kaoru. Are you trying to scare me now. _ " I muttered.

***ring *ring -*ring **

My phone rang suddenly that make me realized what time it is. I pick my phone from my bag and answer.

"Hello." I spoke with a low tone.

"_hello haru-chan, where are you. I just finish things up early so I'll be there after 10 minutes._" I recognized the voice without even looking at the phone .

"_ah, honey –o-okay. Let's meet there anyway. _" I reply placing my back in the wall.

"_yah, see you -bye_" he said with a cheerful tone.

"_Okay_"

Minutes later I arrive in the bar. While looking at the bar sign gives me a nostalgic feeling. _I miss doing things like this. It's been a while since I got inside a bar again._

While passing the gate, I can feel a strong feeling that there is something that will happen._ I must imagining things again. _

_Sigh - uhmm where should I sit. _ Searching for a nice table then suddenly a guy with a black suit suggest a table.

"_Please, come with me Ma'am._" A guy with blazer suit instructed.

_I guess he's a waiter _, is what I think while following him.

"_Please, sit here_" he said making me sit on the couch.

"_t-thank you._" I sit on a comfortable couch. I look around and can still see vacant seats.

_I got here too early I think. _ I said to myself looking at my surrounding.

5 minutes gone and the bar suddenly got noisier and nosier.

"_Haru-chan! " _ a voice that calls my attention and turn my head.

"_Oh, honey. Here here_" I said rising my hands. _Is it me or they are actually glaring at me. _ is what I think while honey is making his way to me. _Ugh, yeah I forgot, Honey is a very handsome man haha. _I smirk giving off the idea why I'm being glared by females.

"_haru-chan, sorry I'm late." _he said giving a kiss on my cheeks that actually got all the attention of all females.

" _uhm yeah. _" I said sitting comfortably.

"_have you ordered drinks?_" he said jump'n on the couch like a kid.

"_n-no , not yet. You can order yourself- I just want a juice please._"I said getting off my coat.

"_Okay3_.-_waiter!_ " as he calls for a waiter. "_ah, honey, I need to go to bathroom. Excuse me_" I said as I try to get honey's attention from ordering to the waiter. "_o-okay,3_" he reply with a smile.

While approaching near the bathroom's door, I can hear a gossip from the girls in the corner.

"_kyaaaa3 did you see hikaru. I-i-I saw him3 just now kyaa…. I feel like fainting in front of him. He's so handsome—ahhh MY prince._" The girl1 exaggeratedly act in front of her friends.

"_r—really, wow so jealous, I wanna see him too. He''s so cool kyaa-_" the other girl reply. And they all shouted like a crazy fan.

I didn't mind them myself so I continue to walk and pass them by. _Hikaru? Huh who's he - I rarely watch television, maybe he's a new idol tsk- _I muttered while inside the cubicle.

Going out the restroom I tried to pick my phone on my pocket, while picking up my phone I accidently snatch my unclose purse and so all my coins fell and scattered the place.

"_ugh-stupid._"I sigh looking at my scattered coins.

_Shoot, now it's all over the place. _ I said to my mind starting to pick them one by one.

"_Here._" A voice that startled me, since I'm kneeling when I turn my head and I can only see his feet, I wanna see his face so when I try to rise my head - I can't still see him because of the light. I can only see a shadow of him.

"_here, get it_" he said stretching his arm. I saw a coin in his hand. "_it's yours right, it's all over the place, get it._" He said shoving his hands.

"_y-yeah, sorry 'bout that_" I said accepting the coin from his hands. I can't still see his face because of the lights.

I notice something from him. He is wearing a hood jacket and a nerd style glasses. I can't clearly see his face but - I can feel something very familiar.

After accepting the coin in his hand he just turn around and walk away. I don''t know why but i keep on staring on his back - making a familiar scene on my mind.

to be continued...-

* * *

_Author: so sorry for the late update - i just can't find time to upload . Anyway what do you think? please post reviews. _


End file.
